Sakura & Friends Shoto School Adventures
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Sakura, Ibuki, Makoto, and Karen thought they were going to an Anime Convention, but wind up stuck with Ryu and the other shoto-clones for a month-long retreat in the wilderness. What crazy antics will Sakura and her friends get into this time?
1. Chapter 1: Wrong Bus!

**Story**: Sakura & Friends Shoto-School Adventures  
**Authors**: Master Jin Sonata  
**Written**: December 28, 2008  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Mild Language, cartoony violence)  
**Author's note**: This is the final in a series of Street Fighter fics starring Sakura! Let's go out with a bang!  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own Capcom or its perpetually hyper schoolgirl!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wrong Bus!!!**

"**Yeah! Anime-Con here we come!!!"**

Sakura, Karen, Ibuki, and Makoto stood outside by a bus transit center waiting for their ride to take them to Japan's annual Anime Convention. Sakura seemed pretty pumped on going, but the other girls didn't look quite as excited, as something was bothering them.

"**Hey, Sakura…are you sure this is the right bus to the convention? I mean…no one else is here but us,"** Ibuki asks as she looks around the vicinity.

"**Yep! I'm 110% percent sure that the bus will come right here!"** Sakura reassured the other girls.

"**I don't know…why am I getting the feeling that we're going to catch the wrong bus again?"** Makoto asks.

"**You mean when we got stuck on a bus full of convicted felons last month?"** Karen said, cringing at the thought.

"**Exactly my point. How the heck do you mistake a bus that has the words 'JAIL' painted on its side instead of 'MALL'?"** Makoto responds.

"**Only Sakura can goof up on something so obvious…kinda makes you wonder why we even hang out with her…"** Ibuki adds.

The four girls then watch as a city bus then rolls up to them and stops.

"**It's here! Let's go girls!!!"** Sakura squeals excitedly as she got behind all of the girls and began shoving them onto the bus.

Once on board, all of the girls stop and stare at the only five people on the entire bus: Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Sean, and Dan.

Everyone other than Sakura, who was already on her way to find her a seat, looked at one another.

"**Uh…girls…you thinking what I'm thinking?"** Karen asks the others, not taking her eyes off of Sean, who had caught her eye.

"**This doesn't look like the bus to the mall…but…"** Makoto says, mesmerized by the sight of the handsome Ryu.

"**It seems like we've hit the jackpot after all!"** said Ibuki, now drooling over Ken.

The bus driver, who had happened to be Master Gen, turns around and speaks to the remaining girls.

"**Hey, you girls sit down already. We're leaving now. The Bamboo Mountain Wilderness: here we come!"** Master Gen says as he shuts the door and immediately flooring the gas pedal, causing the three girls to fly down the isles of the bus and collide into the back end.

The bus leaves the pickup site, and on the back read 'Gen's Shotokan Academy'.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: A Headache of an Orientation

**Please review, and stay tuned to the next chapter before Sakura lures you onto the wrong bus!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Headache of an Orientation

**Chapter 2: A Headache of an Orientation**

A few hours later, the bus arrives near the edge of a forest far away from the city. After it had stopped, the bus doors open, and out of it first was Sakura.

"…**The forest? This really doesn't look like the anime Convention…"** Sakura says, looking around as she scratched her head.

**"We told you, that's because it isn't! Once again you've taken us to the wrong place,"** said Karen, stepping off the bus next.

"**What is this, some sort of camping trip?"** Makoto asks as he peeks her head out through one of the bus's windows.

"**I think we should ride this bus back to the city, we shouldn't be here. I think the hot guys on the bus did sort of distract us…"** Ibuki suggests.

"**That is too bad…because I'm not going back for at least three weeks."**

The four girls turn and look at the bus driver, Gen, who had stepped out of the bus next, followed by all of his shoto-diciples.

"**Wait, what do you mean you're not going back?"** Karen asks in question. **"We've got somewhere we need to be, and its not here!"**

"**Its just as I said. You are stuck. You can either call for a ride home, or you can stay with us for the time being,"** Gen tells the girls.

"**What are you going to be doing the whole time out here?"** Motoko asks.

"**I will be training these students in the wilderness for the next few weeks so that they can hone their fighting skills,"** Gen answers.

"**Hey girls? I think we should stay! I mean, we're fighters as well, this could actually be fun!"** Sakura says to the others.

"**Now hold on a minute!!!"** said Dan, who quickly ran up to his master Gen. **"We can't have wimpy little girls hanging out with us, they'll just slow us down!"** Dan complains.

"**What? You think us four are wimps?"** Karen said, stepping up to Dan, arms crossed.

"**Yeah! Just try to punch me with all of your might! I guarantee it won't hurt me a b---HWWWOOAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"** Dan suddenly screams as Karen punches Dan in the gut so hard it sent him flying backwards several feet, causing him to crash into the bus, and ultimately knocking it over onto its side. A now-dazed Dan lies behind the bus completely out of it.

"**Hmph…that does it, I'm staying to show these guys how tough we are,"** Karen says, walking back to the other girls.

"**Yeah, count me in!"** Ibuki says in agreement. **"With no cell phones and the bus out of commission I guess we have no choice anyway."**

"**Same here!"** Motoko adds.

"**Yeah, that's the spirit!"** Sakura says, thrusting her first into the air.

"**This is going to be a really interesting three weeks…"** Ken whispers to Ryu.

"**Indeed. I can't wait to train with them,"** Ryu responds with a smile.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Take A Hike!

Please review, and stay tuned to the next chapter before Karen punches you into a bus out of anger!


	3. Chapter 3: Take A Hike

**Chapter 3: Take A Hike**

After leaving the area where they were dropped off, Master Gen leads the party of guys and girls up the mountain to the site they would be training in for the next several weeks. Sakura, Ibuki, and Makoto followed behind Ryu, Ken, Sean, and Akuma all of them carrying some form of baggage.

Karen on the hand hitched a ride on the back of Dan, who was carrying her, along with his and her luggage at the same time.

"**Come on, hurry up, we're falling behind. Giddy-up!"** Karen commands Dan, whipping him on the butt using a handheld whip made for horses.

"**Master! This isn't fair!!!"** Dan whines to his master, who was walking next to him the whole time.

"**It sure isn't, but you have to admit, this opportunity makes for a great warm-up exercise especially for you,"** Master Gen comments with a smug smile.

About halfway up the mountain, they decide to take a brief rest break. The students all find a place to sit and relax, while Dan collapses on top of himself.

"**What a bumpy ride, you suck!"** Karen said to Dan, sliding off of him as he fell.

"**This little walk was nothing, I can make it up the mountain and back down in no time if I wanted to,"** Makoto says to no one in particular, stretching her arms.

"**Heh, you sound pretty confident. You should really try it if you think you can,"** Ken says to her.

"**Only if you do it with me! I must see if your bulky muscles are actually doing you justice,"** Makoto responds.

"**Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"** Ken answers, raising an eyebrow.

"_**Hmph…overconfident whelps…"**_ Akuma thought to himself.

"**Now now you two, there will be plenty of time for friendly competition when we reach the summit. Alri--- hey, where is your friend?"** Master Gen asks the girls, noticing that Sakura was nowhere in sight.

Karen, Ibuki, and Makoto all stop and look at each other before looking around the vicinity.

"**I…uh...think I remember seeing your friend chasing after a small bunny rabbit a few minutes ago…"** Sean speaks out, pointing to an area off the trail back down the mountain.

"**What?! What was she thinking? Now someone has to go after her and bring her back!"** Ibuki says with a disgruntled sigh.

"**Someone? More like all of us. Come everyone, grab your equipment, time for your first challenge. All of us are going to split up look for their friend,"** Master Gen tells everyone.

"**Aaaawwwww!!!!"** everyone groans in response except Ryu and Akuma.

"**Oh hell no! I'm riding this one out!"** Karen says, hopping back on top of Dan's back once again just as he got up. **"Let's go, pink-mule,"** she commands him.

"**Why me…?"** Dan groans.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Under The Stars

**Please review, and stay tuned to the next chapter before you get lost yourselves!**


	4. Chapter 4: Under The Stars

**Chapter 4: Under The Stars**

* * *

It took several hours for the entire group to find Sakura, who had eventually wandered back down the mountain. By the time they reached the summit again, it was nearing midnight.

"**Damn I'm so tired! All this searching has really warn me out,"** said Karen, who had once again placed herself on the back of Dan as he carried all of her things turning the entire search.

"**S-s-s-shut up!!!"** Dan said, extremely exhausted and sweating so much that he left a trail of water behind him as he walked.

"**Sakura, will you please stay with us from now on?"** Ibuki tells her friend.

"**Um…………okay!"** Sakura responds, giving her and innocent smile.

"**Whew…Master Gen? Doesn't all this hiking up and down the mountain count as our training for the day?"** Ken asks.

"**Hmm…I suppose so. We're near the training site, so you guys and girls can get a little rest until morning,"** Gen responds.

As they neared a small clearing at the top of a hill, they see an old wooden dojo before them. Gen walks toward it and then looks over his shoulder.

**"Well, don't just stand there, pull out your sleeping bags. I'll be inside the dojo if you need anything,"** Gen says to them.

"**I require no sleep. I'll be elsewhere,"** said Akuma, leaving the others.

"**Hey wait a minute! You mean we're all sleeping outside? As in…not inside…as in…under the stars?"** Makoto sputters, not expecting this at all.

"**That's correct. I do it all the time, its not as bad as you may think,"** Ryu responds.

"**Ugh…"** all the girls say simultaneously.

* * *

**Later That Night…**

* * *

After everyone had gone to sleep in their sleeping bags (except Dan, who was so tired, he fell out next to his), the guys managed to fall asleep, but the girls stayed awake.

"**Hey girls?"** Sakura whispers to her friends.

"**What?"** the others respond simultaneously.

"**Thanks for sticking with me through this,"** she says to them.

**"…"**

Sakura sat up when she didn't hear a response from them.

"**Karen? Makoto? Ibuki?"** Sakura says to them and looked around.

After closer inspection, she eventually notices the other girl's facial expressions, which looked to be very frightened and disturbed.

"**Girls? What's wrong with you?"** Sakura asks again.

"**B-b-b-b-b-BEAR!!!!"** Karen sputters, pointing at the large silhouette.

"**RAWR!!!!"** the bear roars, quickly approaching the girls ready to attack.

Before the bear could get his way, Sakura zips up to the bear and gives it a huge hug.

"**Aaaw, look at the cute teddy bear! Aren't you just adorable?"** she says to it, cuddling and hugging it tight.

"…**What?!"** all the other girls says with a 'WTF' expression of disbelief.

"**Hruh?!"** The bear responds, not knowing how to respond to the situation.

"**Don't worry girls, I got it all under control!"** Sakura reassures them.

Karen, Makoto, and Ibuki look at each other and shrug before hesitantly lying back down to try and sleep.

At the dojo, Gen witnesses the whole event.

"**Hmm…that girl has spunk, I'll give her that. We'll see how she handles things tomorrow,"** he comments, stroking his beard.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Training and Beyond

**Please review, and stay tuned for the final chapter or a bear will attack you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Training and Beyond

**Chapter 5: Training and Beyond**

The group wakes up early the next morning. The males looked as if they got enough rest as they immediately rose and got themselves ready.

All of the girls however were out cold, still snoring as they only had about four hours of sleep, mainly due to the fact that Sakura's new bear-friend slept amongst them all night.

Master Gen steps out of the small temple he slept in during the night ands approaches the campsite, immediately stopping by the girls who were still hibernating. He shook his head and heads over to the guys.

"**Boys…these girls may show some grind and someday may become capable fighters under my guidance. Do you still feel comfortable training with them for here on out?"** he asks them.

"**Of course, Master Gen. Whether man or woman, anyone can become great though practice and determination,"** Ryu responds.

"**Sounds fine by me. I always wanted to spar with a chick anyways,"** Ken responds with a nod of approval.

"**As long as I don't have to carry anymore luggage, otherwise…"** Dan said with a grumble.

"**I'm all for it. What about you, Akuma?"** Sean asks.

"**Hmph…they'll just get in my way,"** he says, clearly not amused by them at all.

Master Gen nods and walks back over to the sleeping girls.

"_**Who knows…maybe someday you all will be able to hone your individual skills and make use of them in future fighting tournaments." **_Gen said to himself, looking at Sakura in particular. **_"The age of youth can bring to light great expectations."_**

This was the first stepping-stone. The beginning of the molding and sculpting of future lady Street Fighters starts now.

* * *

**The End!**

**Story complete! Please review, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
